


Kinky + Clothed

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Little moments [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fetish Clothing, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nada como una buena vestimenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky + Clothed

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

Si analizaba bien sus comportamientos y manías nunca había desarrollado una fijación especifica, siempre había hecho lo que quería cuando quería y como quería, no le encontraba un punto de inicio concreto a nada.

Siempre se había basado en un impulso a satisfacer.

Pero ahora mismo, viendo como las medias desaparecían en una ajustada falda negra a medio muslo y como la blusa blanca se estiraba sobre los senos encontró que para los mejores encuentros si tenia un fetiche.

Y si a eso se le añadía a Levy enfundada en ellos...

Se recoloco la erección cerrando la puerta con cuidado, la biblioteca estaba tranquila -por no decir desierta- pero aun así no quería llamar la atención mas de lo acostumbrado, la mago de Guion Solido siguió colocando libros desde la escalera ajena a como preparaba el lugar para no ser interrumpidos o espiados.

Lo que tardo en descubrir que llevaba gafas de pasta negra casi se arranco la ropa.

Sonrió cuando unos dedos se deslizaron por su tobillo, los ignoro sabiendo a quien pertenecían y se limito a estirarse para dejar un nuevo libro en su lugar correspondiente. Al volver a su posición anterior una cabeza se apoyo sobre sus glúteos.

-El día menos pensado seras mi muerte camarón.

La mano se deslizo por la pierna hasta llegar a su pubis, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gemido de agonía cuando descubrió que no llevaba nada de ropa interior, solo el ligero y las medias.

-Esto es una biblioteca... señor...

-A la mierda.

Sufrió un momento de ingravidez cuando tiro de ella fuera de la escalera hasta que aterrizo en el musculoso abrazo, sin tiempo para pensar de forma coherente enredo las piernas en las caderas masculinas mientras la apretaba contra el mueble, los botones de la camisa salieron volando un segundo antes de que la boca del mago descendiera por su escote.

En el momento que le sintió tironear de la falda subiéndola se resistió.

Se suponía que debía seducirle para que se interesara por algún libro, pero como siempre las cosas se iban al traste lo que tardaba en verla vestida con algún tipo de uniforme. Aprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo en el instante que sacaba el pequeño cuadrado plateado para empujarle suavemente contra la estantería posterior, el Dragon Slayer la miro dudando y en ese momento deshizo el apretado moño, quitándose las gafas acto seguido con un gesto que le hizo tragar para después ponerse de rodillas.

Disfrutaba con los juegos previos que entre los dos solían esbozar.

Y no pensaba permitir que eso cambiara.

-Este lugar es un sitio tranquilo -bajo la cremallera con cuidado, metiendo los dedos hasta rodearle para después sacarle-, si no sigue así tendré que pedirle que se vaya.

Digamos que hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero a pesar de tener los dientes apretados alguna que otra maldición se le escapo, tampoco es que le pusiera las cosas fáciles; sabiendo que le gustaba que se dedicara por entero le dio todo un espectáculo que culmino en el momento que le envolvió con sus pequeños senos.

Cuando se acercaba al punto de no retorno se puso en pie con lentitud.

Gajeel simplemente se puso el condón, la levanto contra la estantería y la penetro de un empujón.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando te vestiste de Caballero Runa?

-Sí... -le sintió retroceder y coreo ese gesto con un largo jadeo.

-Este le supera pequeñaja.

La risa se la corto en el momento que la demostró, con todo tipo de detalles, cuanto le gustaba el nuevo uniforme.


End file.
